


Crazy In Love

by Buffygurl077



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffygurl077/pseuds/Buffygurl077
Summary: After watching 'Crazy Stupid Love' I had an idea for an AU Walking Dead story.Sheriff Rick Grimes learns his wife Lori had an affair with his best friend, Deputy Shane Walsh.  Meeting hook up king Daryl Dixon in a bar, he decides to get pointers on how to move on.  Also, what will happen when Daryl, the guy that can't commit meets Rick's very attractive daughter Beth, who doesn't do casual?
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Rick Grimes downed the last of his beer. Never had he thought he'd be in this position. If you took a poll in Senioa, GA of whom you thought would be most likely to split up Rick and Lori Grimes would not even cross your mind. Rick and Lori were high school sweethearts who were barely out of high school when they learned they were having their first child. Beth, or Beppy as her family called her because when their son Carl started to speak he called her Beppy because he couldn't say Bethie, was their first child. Carl, who was now fourteen is their second and they have a two year old named Judith. 

Lori was also the last one you would suspect as being an adulterer. Lori grew up in a god-fearing home raised by Hershal and Josephine Grimes. Her younger sister, Maggie had come later when, after her mother had died, Hershal had remarried to Annette. Though Lori never referred to Annette as Mama her children had called her Nanna and Hershal Papa.

Daryl Dixon slid in the seat next to Rick.

"Y'know Sheriff, there are plenty of women that are turned on by a guy in uniform," Daryl said. "Maybe you should think about that."

"Lori was the only woman I...Y'know," Rick said nervously. He didn't even know why he was talking like this with Dale's lead mechanic. Maybe it's because Daryl always has a different girl on his arm. Maybe he was to be his Yoda on hooking up.

What Rick Grimes did not know was that Daryl Dixon was about to turn his charms on his sweet, unsuspecting daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth Grimes thought she would be relieved after finishing college. But there were so many things going on with her life. Her parents are splitting up, her college sweetheart Zach decided that he was better suited with Beth's arch nemesis, Amy Harrison, and to top it all off she gets to try to get a teaching position with all the other recent college graduates. 

"He'll get his," promised her best friend Rosita Espinoza. Laughing she added, "And with Amy Harrison it'll probably be in the form of something that'll only be cleared up with a heavy dose of penicillin."

Beth and Rosita were an odd match as friends. Beth was a demure introverted homebody while Rosita was an extrovert who loved to party. But they needed each other. Beth needed Rosita to teach her to live a little and Rosita needed Beth to tell her to tone it down sometimes.

"All I know is you are so lucky you're marrying Abraham," Beth said. "You don't have give a guy your number anymore and agonize over whether or not he'll call you."

"Yeah, but that's half the fun, right?" Rosita asked. "Like, you can take any guy in this place home with you and bang him."

"But I can't," Beth replied. "I'd have to get to know them first."

"C'mon! Live a little, Beth!" Rosita urged. "Omg!!! Look how hot that guy is! That guy with the arms!"

"And the legs and the feet?" Beth laughed. "Rosita, I..."

But Rosita was not there. She was in the process of leading arm-guy to their table and he was an Adonis in a sleeveless t-shirt. Well, Beth was sure the t-shirt had sleeves at one point but he had ripped them off much to the relief of the female population.

"Hey, I'm Daryl," he said. He had shaggy dark hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Beth," Beth said with a smile.

One thought had been running through Beth's head and that thought was 'This guy is way too hot for me.'

"Ya wanna get outta here?" Daryl asked.

"I actually was just leaving," Beth said. "I have to be up real early tomorrow."

"Here, put yer number in my phone," Daryl said.

"O-Kay," Beth said hesitantly. She punched her number into the phone and handed it back to him.

As they left, Rosita said, "See, that wasn't so bad. Maybe he can be your date to my wedding."

"Yeah. And maybe I'll catch the bouquet and we'll get married and have a million babies," Beth said sarcastically. 

"You say it with sarcasm but that might actually happen," Rosita said . "But I'd just stick with two or three babies," she laughed.

As Beth left the bar she had called her dad on her Bluetooth in her car.

"Hey dad, how's it going?" Beth asked.

"Hey Beppy," Rick said. "Not bad," he said. "I have a date tomorrow, actually. So, do you think you can come watch Carl and Judith?"

"Sure," Beth replied. "So, you have a date?"

"Yeah," Rick said. "Her name is Jessie. I gotta go, just come by the house at around seven."

"Okay," Beth said. "Love you."

"Love you too," Rick said.

After Rick hung up he realized that this was it. He was dating. Lori was living with Shane and he was dating. It still felt so surreal. 

Beth had the same thought. She was happy her father was getting out there but she still felt weird about her father being with a woman that was not her mother. Then again, she was so mad at her mother for what she had done to her father she could probably spit fire at her. To think her mother had cheated with a guy that Beth and her siblings had referred to as 'Uncle Shane' was just too twisted to think about. She also could not fathom how Shane could do that to her dad. One time when her high school boyfriend Jimmy hit on Rosita, Rosita hit on him by giving him a black eye. Too bad Shane didn't have Rosita's code of honor. Then her family would still be together instead of falling apart.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months later:

Beth always loved going to the farm. Nothing made her feel better than sitting in the middle of the field in the pasture with a good book. Or going to see the horses and feed the chickens. 

But now, everything felt strained. Hershel and Annette were embarrassed about what Lori had done and it seemed as if they were trying to overcompensate by smothering their grandchildren whenever they came by. 

Beth's Aunt Maggie had convinced Beth they needed a girls night out. But being Maggie had still thought of Beth as being thirteen years old, instead of mid-twenty give or take a few years, the night was relatively boring. Maggie rolled her eyes when Beth ordered a glass of white wine.

"What?" Beth asked. "Should I have ordered a Shirley Temple?" Beth had joked, but it still irked her when people treated her like she was a child.

When Beth had heard her phone ding that she had a text message, she couldn't help but grin.

Daryl: What are ya doin'?

Beth: Havin' dinner. 

Daryl: With friends or a guy?

Beth: With my aunt.

Daryl: Wanna hang out later?

Beth: Sure.

Daryl: K. Text me when yer done.

Beth had text Daryl the minute she left Maggie and walked back to her car.

A few hours later Beth and Daryl are tangled up in his sheets.

A banging on the door at four am awoke both from their slumber. Daryl decided that Beth was hottest when she had that just fucked look. 

Daryl threw on his boxers and his sleeveless t-shirt and answered the door.

"Ya gotta help me!" Rick exclaimed frantically. "Jessie won't leave me alone!"

"Now ain't a good time, man," Daryl said.

"I need yer help," Rick said urgently . "Jessie is clingy. Thinks I'm gonna marry her or somethin'!"

"What's goin on...Dad?!" Beth exclaimed.

"Beth?!" Rick shouted.

"Yer his...And she's yer...fuck!" Daryl exclaimed.

A shouting match then ensued between Rick and Daryl. When the shouting finally finished, Rick said to Beth, "He's using you. He picks up girls, gets what he wants and only calls them back when he's got an itch to scratch."

Beth looked heartbroken. She went back into the bedroom, unwrapped the sheet she was wearing, put on her clothes and walked out the door.

"You ever think that maybe Beth was the one? Not bad enough yer own relationship is fucked, ya gotta go round fuckin' everyone else's up?" Daryl growled. "You solve yer Jessie problem on yer own."


	4. Chapter 4

Rosita's wedding was beautiful. It was a fairytale come to life. A glowing room full of twinkle lights and flowers. Beth put on a brave face even though her heart was breaking. She hung up on Daryl about four times and when he showed up at her door to take her to Rosita's wedding she slammed the door in his face.

But what was she supposed to do? Was she supposed to forget what her father said? Forget that she was probably one of the many women that Daryl was seeing? Allow him to use her so she's not alone? 

Beth had stopped at a bar on her way home. It was probably not the best decision but she figured she'd call a cab if she drank too much. 

The bar was surprisingly not very crowded for a Saturday night. She sat down on one of the bar stools and after she ordered her vodka martini she had ordered about four more and downed them quickly. This was because she had seen her mother at the other side of the bar, and she was all over Shane like she was a second skin. 

She wished she went into any bar other than that one. She wished she had been anywhere but there. And then she had seen something that made her feel like a stab to the heart; Daryl. Daryl Dixon sitting on a bar stool looking like someone had broken his heart. 

This did not look like what her dad had described. It didn't look like he was trying to pick up some girl for a quickie. He looked like he had lost the only girl he really wanted. Beth decided right then and there Daryl would never lose her again.

"You wanna get outta here?" Beth whispered to him.

Daryl looked at her in shock. And slowly a genuine smile spread across his lips. 

"Yeah," Daryl replied in his normal deep voice.

"I'm sorry," Beth told him. "For not hearing you out."

"I'm sorry too," Daryl told her. "I haven't been with any other women the whole time we've been together but I should have told you about my past."

Just as they were starting to walk away from the bar, Beth heard Lori say, "Bethany Anne Grimes, don't you even think of leavin' this bar with that white trash redneck!"

Beth's head whipped around so fast Daryl wondered if he should take her to the ER after they leave to have her checked for whiplash.

"Mom, you are the last person who should be saying anythin' about anyone! Daryl is a great man! And you are nothin' but a small town whore! I mean, who fucks their husband's best friend?!" Beth shouted.

"You take that back you little bitch!" Shane shouted.

"You ever talk to my woman like that again and I'll knock yer fuckin' teeth down yer fuckin' throat!" Daryl shouted.

"Daryl, baby, let's go," Beth urged. Beth just wanted to get away from there.

"Ok, let's get outta here," Daryl said, grasping her hand in his and leading her outside.

A part of Beth wondered if there would ever be a chance for her parents to reconcile and maybe even get back together. That encounter not only dashed that hope but probably also destroyed any chance of her having her mother in her life. Beth didn't regret what she said. How can she regret the truth? 

Yes, Beth wasn't sobbing in Daryl's truck because of what she said. She was sobbing because it felt like she lost her mother. And it felt that way because she had. It felt like the woman who had tucked her in at night, kissed her boo-boos and played Barbies with her for hours on end had died and in her place was a cold woman who threw her family away for her own selfish reasons.


	5. Chapter 5

Lori POV

Lori Walsh regretted how closed off she was with her children. Five years had passed since she had called her daughter's boyfriend redneck trash. She had seen her grandson, Hunter a total of five times and only got to hold him once. 

Her ex had married an African-American woman named Michonne. She had met Michonne at Beth and Daryl's wedding and Rick had only been dating the woman then.

As she covered the newest bruises to her face with the extra thick coverup, she couldn't help but realize how badly of a mistake she made. She knew she should still be Mrs. Grimes, not Mrs. Walsh, covering up the bruises her crazy alcoholic husband had put there. She knew Beth was right. Daryl wasn't trash. Her husband is. And so is she for putting her family through all that.

General POV

When the body of Lori Walsh was discovered, it hadn't been a complete shock. People had seen Shane get rough with her. One time, at a birthday party for Beth and Daryl's youngest child, daughter Allison, Shane had gripped Lori's arm hard enough to make her wince and practically dragged her out of the Dixon's house because he didn't want to miss a football game.

Beth POV

Beth Dixon held her husband's hand for support as they walked away from her mother's grave. One thing that made Beth happy was that they had made peace with each other. She had just wished her mother had opened up to her what Shane had been doing to her. She could've gotten her away from Shane. Plus, there were a few people who would have loved to take Shane out.

The honor had been given to Rick. Nobody knows what happened that night, what 'really' happened. All anyone knows is that Rick went to apprehend Shane and shots were fired. Rick got shot in the shoulder and Shane in the chest. Shane died instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

Life went on. Rick and Michonne went on to have a boy they named Anton. Rosita and Abraham decided not to have children, but to spoil Beth and Daryl's kids instead. And after a health scare, and Lori's death, Hershel and Annette decided to hand the farm over to Maggie and Glenn to run and moved to Florida for retirement.

Daryl started an auto garage and it had been very successful. Although Beth was saddened by what happened to Lori she vowed to only keep happy memories of her. Memories of a mother that kissed her boo boos and played Barbies with her for hours on end. And that is the only version of their grandmother her children would ever know.

The End


End file.
